


Chasing Away Christmas Blues

by FendersWolfMage



Series: Prince Anders and Servant Fenris [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders doesn't like Christmas. Fenris... cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away Christmas Blues

Anders hated Christmas. He liked the snow, as it fell lightly upon the ground outside, but he hated the cheery sounds, as everyone laughed together and sang carols upon the top of their lungs. For some reason, he felt more lonely then anything and the Christmas spirit had never quite reached him. Something about it put him off from smiling or remembering not to be utterly bitter. 

“You're brooding again” a voice called from behind him. Anders whirled, taking in the observing green eyes, white locks flowing down loosely to squared shoulders. “I am not brooding. That's your job” Anders huffed, turning away from Fenris' knowing stare. Anders stepped forward, lithe arms crossing, as he starred out towards the vast expanse of garden below them. 

He could hear an acknowledging hum fall from Fenris, before the soft sound of steps coming closer. Arms wrapped warmly around his waist, pulling him back against a solid body. “Can I do something to make it better, my prince?”Fenris asked, breathe ghosting against the nape of his neck. Anders shivered, biting into his lip. 

“What would you suggest, to make this better?” Anders asked, turning in Fenris' grasp. Fingers trailed along Anders' pale, freckled cheek, green eyes boring into his beautiful honeyed ones. Lips pressed to his cheek, before teeth nibbled gently along his jaw. 

“I suggest you allow me to take you to bed, make a good memory you won't forget”. Fenris' silky voice trailed over him, earning a tremor to roll through Anders. Soft, warm lips met his, a body pressing him back against the railing. Eyes trailing shut, he wrapped arms around the elf's neck, drawing him down closer. Soft whimpers escaped the blonde, as Fenris' tongue worked expertly into his mouth. 

A sound closely resembling a whine left Anders, as Fenris stepped back. “Eager my prince. Shall we retire to the bedroom? I'd agree to have you anywhere your heart desires, but out here is not it” the elf teased, reaching down to take Anders' hand in his own. Walking back into the room together, a yelp left Anders as he was picked up, to be placed upon the bed. He was still always surprised at how easily the elf manhandled him. 

Blonde hair fanned out upon the bed, eyes watching as Fenris loosened his tie. “I'm going to ravish you, make you scream for me, my love... Only in the dark, can we be one and yet somehow, even in the light, you are in my every waking thought” the elf purred, as he moved to drape himself over top the blonde. Reflexively, lithe legs wrapped firmly around Fenris' waist. Fenris chuckled darkly, trailing a hand up Anders' clothed thigh. 

Hips rolled, seeking friction. “Don't wanna play, just want you to fuck me” Anders pleaded, eyes sliding shut with a desperation rolling through him. Fenris simply shook his head, moving himself away from the blonde man. A sound of protest left him, before he whined. “Don't tease” he demanded. 

Fenris turned from Anders. A hand snacked down, cupping himself in his trousers. A hiss left the man, as he rocked his hips up against the friction. The elf was quick to turn back, pulling hands up over the man's head. “If you wish not to be teased, do not be disobedient, Anders. I'd be thoroughly disappointed if you couldn't hold back” Fenris huffed, dragging his tongue just below his ear, before nipping at a sensitive ear lobe. A gasp, followed by a moan, escaped Anders' lips, hips rocking up more frantic, more desperate. 

“Please, please, please, please” Anders begged, hating the anticipation, hating the wait. Anders gritted his teeth, as Fenris' teeth scrapped along his collar bone. Slowly, clothes were removed from the prince's body, soon leaving him completely bare upon the bed. He was spread out like a delectable meal upon Thanksgiving day. Turning his head to the side, Anders' face was flushed, feeling overly warm. Fenris starred for a moment, taking him in, as a tongue swiped across his bottom lip. 

“Don't you make a pretty picture? Cock flushed, face red... Any man would be a fool not to want you like this” Fenris purred, leaned down to nibble upon Anders' lip. A sound of surprise left him, as his hands were yet again moved above his head. The feeling of silk being tied around his wrists, keeping from being able to touch, as they were attached to the bed. 

Fenris stood back a moment, taking in his handy work. A satisfied smirk was placed upon his face, as Anders raised his legs, parting them slightly. “Fuck me” he pleaded again. A sharp smack landed upon Anders' ass cheek causing him to keen. “P-please”. Fenris knelled down, placing himself between the blonde's legs. “Patience. That was a warning” Fenris warned. 

The pale blonde didn't have time to think of a retort, as skilled lips wrapped firmly around the head of his cock. He held back from thrusting into the warm heat of that oh so lovely mouth. The way it eloped him, tongue flicking across his slit. A shaky breathe was drawn in through Anders' nose, eyes closing to ground himself. 

His cock was continuously worked, pants soon falling from his lips. If it kept up this way, he wouldn't last very much longer. In fact, he could feel the slight build of his orgasm, just under the surface. Just a little more, just a little closer. Fingers curled around the silken tie, wishing to reach into those messy white locks, wishing to fuck into Fenris' mouth. 

When he felt it would only be a little more, that mouth pulled off him with a wet pop. Anders eyes shot open, a silent plea for Fenris to continue. Fenris shook his head, moving up Anders' body. “I'm going to prepare you and then I'm going to take you, as promised. So would you really rather I continue with this?” Fenris asked, trailing his finger along the head of the other man's cock. 

Anders bucked and whined, before two fingers were swiftly stuck in his mouth. “Suck” Fenris commanded. The blonde whimpered, closing his eyes and directing his attention fully to Fenris' fingers. A wet tongue swirled and sucked upon the digits within his mouth, flowing the lyrium lines upon his dark skin. A pleased groan escaped Fenris at this. “Such a good boy” he purred, pressing down upon Anders' tongue. The blonde's eyes water slightly, but he didn't pull back from it. 

Three fingers would be better, both men knew that. However, Anders preferred the burn, liked to feel Fenris, hours after they'd finished for the night. Though, as Fenris pulled his fingers back, he protested. “I wasn't done” the prince informed. A gleam lit in Fenris' eyes, a tsk upon his tongue. 

“You were very much done, my prince. Wouldn't you rather we proceed?” Fenris questioned. The prince huffed in annoyance, but then nodded for the other man to continue. The elf's fingers trailed along the cleft of the blonde's ass, before toying with his entrance. The prince's body tensed in anticipation, his hips rocking forward in a silent demand. Fenris simply chuckled, leaning down to nibble upon a pert nipple. The prince's back arched into the contact, needing more, wanting more. 

“Please” he begged again, his voice broken. His cock ached, his body ached. Anders didn't believe he could last much longer, if Fenris kept up with the teasing. Reading this, Fenris' eyes gained a dark look. “As you wish” Fenris said, before pushing the digit into the tight ring of muscle. Anders gave a desperate cry. “Yes, fuck, more please, more” he begged, rocking his hips. 

Fenris took no time in working his lover open, spreading him for what was to come. Anders could only wither and beg, cry out when a particularly good spot was hit. Pulling his fingers out, more protest was earned form the eager prince. Fenris worked open his own trousers, pulling out his hard cock. It throbbed and pulsed, waiting to enter that warm heat. 

As he lined up, Anders' legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “No more waiting, fuck me” Anders growled. Fenris obliged, shoving in without waiting. Anders cried out sharply, Fenris' name falling from his lips. The pace was brutal, sharp and merciless. It seemed even as they worked towards gentle, everything ended up raw and primal. It was as though Fenris seeked to claim him, to keep him. They both knew it couldn't be though. A prince and a servant wasn't possible. Not when an heir was needed. 

Anders pushed the thoughts out of his head, focusing on the sharp thrusts from his love. “Fuck, yes. More, Fenris” the blonde begged, rocking his hips to meet each sharp thrust. Head falling back, he tugged against his bindings, needing friction upon his neglected cock. Fenris' hand shot out inside, bracing himself upon the other, as he gripped Anders' cock between them.

It wasn't long, before Anders' back arched, the man falling over the edge with a sharp cry. “Oh, fuck, Fenris” Anders gasped, cum shooting across his stomach and Fenris' hand. Fenris' pace only roughened, ragged breathes falling from an otherwise silent mouth. Fenris buried his head upon the blonde's shoulder, biting down to block out his cry, as he reached his orgasm. 

Fenris collapsed a top Anders, they lie in a panting, sweat mess. Once they collected themselves enough, Anders began to squirm underneath Fenris. “Up” the blonde insisted, as Fenris' softened cock slipped out. Fenris pulled himself up from Anders, frowning at the cum upon his suit. 

“Should have taken it off” Anders scolded, eyeing the wet mark upon Fenris' suit. He knew just how much work cum stains were to get out. Many time he'd had to lie to the laundress that he'd spilt something else that was sticky. After all, she didn't need to know what the prince did in his spare time. 

Fenris shrugged. “I've other suits, it will just be hard to explain to the laundress” Fenris offered. The nonchalant look was unexpected, but at the same time it was. Fenris rarely seemed to care, when it came to those things, getting a little more adventurous each time. Though Anders was admittedly wishing Fenris had removed the suit, even if sex was still amazing with it on. 

Anders smirked playfully. “Certainly you've masturbated when I'm not around. After all, if I'm on your mind constantly, I can't imagine you not being absolutely turned on by my sexiness” the prince teased. Fenris scoffed, shaking his head, as he leaned down to kiss the prince's lips. Fingers worked deftly at the knots, as Anders was untied. 

“Despite belief, I do focus on my work.... and at times your ass” Fenris admitted. Anders rubbed at his sore wrists, once he was untied, a satisfied smile settling upon his face. Anders reached out to stroke a hand through Fenris' hair. Looking their lips together, unspoken words passed between them. I love you, your mine. Even if they couldn't speak it, they could feel it.

“I think I like Christmas now” Anders murmured sleepily, as their lips parted. “If you give me this, every year.. All I want is you” he continued. Fenris' smiled. 

“I am yours. Merry Christmas, Anders”.


End file.
